mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pinkies Stolz
Pinkies Stolz ist die zwölfte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die siebenundsiebzigste der Serie. Als ein neues Pony in die Stadt komm gerät Pinkies Ruf als beste Partyplanerin in Gefahr. Inhalt Ein Glorreicher Käse Während Appleloosa die größte Party die die Einheimischen je erlebt haben feiert. Zieht das Pony das sie organisiert hat, mit seinem getreuen Gummihuhn weiter. Da wird der Hengst plötzlich durchgeschüttelt. Sein nächstes Ziel ist Ponyville. Partyplaner Pinkie Pie Am Morgen trabt Pinkie durch die Stadt um sich mit Party Material einzudecken und verbreitet wie üblich Frohsinn. Cheese Sandwich Zurück am Nascheckchen erzählt Pinkie ihren Freundinnen wie aufgeregt sie ist, den die Party um die sie sich diesmal kümmert ist für den Geburtstag von Rainbow Dash. Pinkie gelobt das es die Beste Party aller Zeiten wird. Da taucht das Pony aus Appleloosa auf das sich vorstellt als Cheese Sandwich Partyplaner. Er erklärt das ihm sein Cheespony-Sinn gesagt hat das hier eine Party in Arbeit ist und zufällig ist er der beste Partyplaner Equestrias. Wo immer ihn eine Party braucht ist er zur stelle. Das passt Rainbow Dash gut in den Kram. Denn es steht nicht nur ihr Geburtstag an, sondern auch das Jubiläum ihres Umzuges nach Ponyville, quasi ihr Jubigeburtstag. Und mit Zwei Planern kann es nur eine Wahnsinnsparty werden. Dem Stimmt Chesse Sandwich zu. Das Super duper Party Pony Mit einer Musiknummer stellt sich Chesse Sandwich richtig vor und zeigt gleich mal was er auf dem Kasten hat. Nur reist er alle so mit das keiner mehr auf Pinkie achtet. Pink von Gestern Zu allem Überfluss mit Pinkie mit hören wie Rainbow Dash Chesse Sandwich wohl für den besseren Partyplaner hält. Und tatsächlich ist Cheeses Sandwich Devise klotzen, nicht kleckern. In dem Sinne stellt er eine große Sause auf die Beine. Unterdessen hockt Pinkie ganz alleine, Trübsal blasend vor dem Nascheckchen. Aber als Twilight zufällig auftaucht lässt sie sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es sie mit nimmt. Da zu noch die frage, wenn Cheese Sandwich wirklich der beste Partyplaner ist, was ist dann sie? Was nun? Pinkie versucht sich in neuen Dingen doch kann sie halt nur Party. Wehrend sie so grübelt, sieht sie daheim die Erinnerungsfotos ihre Libelingspartys. Ihre aller erste Party für ihre Familie. Twilights einstand in Ponyville, Gummys Geburtstags Party und die Hochzeit von Cadance und Shining Armor. (Siehe: Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten, Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1, Im Partyfieber & Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2) Das erinnert Pinkie daran wie gut ihre Partys sind. Also beschließt sie klar zustellen wer das beste Partypony ist. Die Herausforderung Pinkie vordert Cheese Sandwich zu einem Spaß-Duell heraus. Der Gewinner bekommt den Titel ultimatives Super duper Party Pony und darf die Party zu Rainbow Dashs Jubigeburtstag ausrichten. Der Verlierer hat einfach verloren. Punkt Zwölf geht’s los. Da merkt Twilight an das sie Schon drei Uhr Nachmittags haben. Also verlegt Pinkie das Duell auf 10 nach Drei. Während die Party Ponys auf Position gehen schlägt Twilight noch mal Schnell die Regeln nach. Spaß-Duelle werden in Equestria so ernst genommen das es offizielle Regelbücher gibt. Der Sieger des Duells wird von einer Jury entschieden. Die Kontrahenten tun was sie können um besagte Jury zum Lachen zu bringen. Es ist alles erlaubt was Spaß macht. Hier gibt Rainbow Dash die Jury. Das Spaß-Duell Beim Duell fahren Pinkie und Cheese Sandwich immer schwereres Gerät auf. Da wird Rainbow Dash unter Pinkies Riesenpiniata unter sich begraben. Die Einsicht Zum Glück übersteht es Rainbow Dash heil, da Piniatas aus Pappmasche sind und Diese hier leer war. Pinkie erkennt, das Rainbow Dash keinen Spaß hat und das der Zwist zu keiner guten Party führt und lässt Cheese Sandwich den Vortritt. Wenig Später will Pinkie Ponyville verlassen, da halten ihre Freunde sie auf und entschuldigen sich dafür sich so von Cheese Sandwich haben mitreisen lassen. Pinkie tut es Leid das ihr Stolz Rainbow Dashs Ehrentag ruiniert hat. Sie hätte zugeben müssen das Cheese Sandwich ein super Partyplaner ist und Rainbow Dash ihren Tag genießen lassen sollen. Rainbow Dash macht Pinkie klar das sie und Cheese Sandswich super Partyponys sind. Klar Cheese Sandwich ist ein gutes Gastpartypony aber Pinkie ist Ponyvilles Dauer Partypony und niemand könnte sie je ersetzen und keine Party ohne sie laufen. Dem kann Chesse Sandwich Sandwich nur zustimmen. Er erklärt das er nicht Pinkies Platz einnehmen, sonder ihr zeigen wollte wie was für ein Tolles Partypony er ist. Das wirft die Frage auf wieso gerade Pinkie. Das Geständniss Cheese Sandwich erzählt das er als Kind sehr Schüchtern war und praktisch unsichtbar. Er verließ seine Heimat Mähnhatten und auf seiner Wanderung verschlug es ihn nach Ponyville wo er auf eine von Pinkies Partys kam, von der er auch Feiges Huhn hat. Das machte Cheese Sandwich so einen Spaß des er selber Partyplaner wurde. Zusammen Pinkie ist baff das sie im Leben eines Ponys so eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hat. Die Partyponys raufen sich zusammen und stellen eine der größten Partys in der Geschichte von Ponyville auf die Beine. Wünsch dir Was Die Feier zu Rainbow Dashs Jubigeburtstag wird ein voller Erfolg. Zum Abschied Rainbow Dash dankt Cheese Sandwich für seine Hilfe bei der Superparty. Cheese Sandwich Seiner Seits schenkt Pinkie zum Andenken sein Gummi Huhn Freund Feiges Huhn eher er wieder seiner Weg zieht in den Sonnenuntergang. Die nächste Party wartet. Galerie Anspielungen *Z. 00:06: Chess Sandwich ist angezogen wie der Man ohne Namen aus Sergio Leone's Dollar Trilogie. Er imitiert Clint Eastwood's Art zu sprechen. *Z. 00:06: Cheese Sandwich teilt Eigenschaften mit seinem englischen Sprecher Weird Al" Yankovic. Einem US-Amerikanischen Musiker und Parodisten. ::*Ähnliche Frisur. ::* Cheese Sandwichs Schönheitsfleck ist ein Gegrilltes Käse-Sandwich das wie ein Artkordion geschnitten ist. Yankovics Markeninstrument.. ::*Käse ist ein häufiges Motiev in Yankovic's Songs. *Z. 01:18: Der Song Pinkie the Party Planner erinnert an den Song „Belle“ aus dem Disney Film Die Schöne und das Biest von 1991. *Z. 05:28: Der Junge Chees Sandwich hat eine große Brille. Genau wie Weird Al" Yankovic früher. *Z. 08:46: Der Song Pinkie's Lament basiert auf „Don't Cry for Me Argentina“ aus dem Musical Evita von 1978. *Z. 12:41: Pinkies ansetzen des Spaßduells für Zwölf Uhr Mittags. Was wegen der Tatsache das es schon nach Drei ist auf Drei Uhr Zehn gelegt wird. Ist eine Anspielung auf das High Noon Duell klassischer Western. *Z. 14:12: Der Song The Goof Off enthält einige Polka-Elemente von Weird Al" Yankovic. *Z. 20:07: Der Song Make a Wish ist inspiriert von "Raise Your Glass" der Sängerin Pink. Trivia *Auf dem Foto von Pinkies aller erster Party in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten sieht man ihre Schwester Maud Pie. Allerdings war die in der ersten Staffel nicht dabei. *Feiges Huhn heißt im Orig. eigentlich Boneless zu Deut. Knochen los. *Die ist die zweite Musical Episode der Serie. Navboxen en:Pinkie Pride es:Pinkie Pride pl:Honor Pinkie pt:Orgulhosa Pinkie ru:Pinkie Pride Kategorie:Vierte Staffel Kategorie:Musical Episode